Distorter
by WATERDOG139
Summary: Basically instead of just being destroyed at the end of GF, Bill teleported to Dipper's mind right as he was about to be destroyed. But when he finial teleported his mind was already destroyed so his power just left an imprint of sorts on Dipper turning him into a demon. Full summary inside. OPDipper.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people, first things first, this is not a chapter. This little thing is just going to be a longer summary type thing so I can hear yall's thoughts on the story(Yes I'm country). I have a lot of ideas for this story and I hope it turns out well. And just so you all know this is my first ever story I'm going to be writing. I will try to update in the next few days with the next chapter. Hopefully, but leave your comments on what you think, BYE :)!**

Summary: As Bill was being destroyed in Stan's mindscape he decided to use an ancient spell that he had only ever used once and decided to telleport to Dipper's mind. Now, it is very dangerous telliporting from one mind to another as you could get locked into a type of limbo that was ones excess mind energy. When Bill tried to telleport his mind was already being destroyed so when he finially teleported it was only his power as his mind was already destroyed. Now, the power that went to Dipper didn't really agree with him so it only left an imprint of sorts when it travelled around Dipper trying to get out. When it finially left Dipper he was no longer a human. It had destroyed his mind and turned him into a full **demon**. Now he travelles around the world in search of world domination creating chaos as he goes. Striking fear into the hearts of the humans as he goes, the only person willing to stop him is Mabel, who she herself doesn't know if Dipper, now The Distorter, can be Stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so new chapter, YAAAYYYYY! This is new. I usually come up with an idea, say I'm going to do it, do about 1 chapter, never do it again. But seriously, writing this is pretty fun. Oh and I forgot to say this in the last chapter but a lot of my inspiration comes from whoever made _Transcendence_. A lot of my inspiration comes from there but I didn't really want to do a fanfic of that one because while I do love the story, I would have to do a lot of research on it and I'm lazy.**

And I do not own Gravity Falls at all, if I did the show would still go on.

-Mindscape-

"I do a pretty good impression of my brother don't I? Switch clothes and nobody can tell us apart. All this is my mind, though, I'm surprised you can't tell us apart," Stanley said as he sat with a smirk as he knew he had tricked Bill.

"WHAT! The deals off," exclaimed the now named Bill. He went to turn around and leave through the door but it shut and blazed with a blue fire.

"NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING," Bill yelled. He was so close to world domination, now he was being reduced to nothing. He had to do something but what? He could try to bribe Stanley, but he knew there was no way he could stop it. He had to do something, and quick. He could already feel his mind already being destroyed by those horrid flames. There was only one way he could possibly escape: Shanlana.

Shanlana was a spell he created in the second dimension. The way it worked was that it took some magic from the caster and used it to telleport them from ones mind to another. He had only used it once for it was extremely dangorous to do so for the caster could get stuck in the mind they telleported to if they did it wrong. But he had no choice, he had to do it.

 **"SHANLANA!"**

A bright all of a sudden appeared in Stanley's mindscape as the spell was executed. Though, it was to late, Bill's mind was already destroyed, the only thing leaving was Bill's power.

-Real World-

As Stanford was erasing his brother's memories a bright light appeared. The same one that appeared in Stan's mindscape.

Mabel and Stanford covered their eyes but Dipper just shouted in pure agony. When it was all over and Mabel and Stanford uncovered their eyes, they asped in shock. Before their eyes was no longer Dipper, but was a monster in his place. He was about a couple feet taller than Stanford standing at about 8 feet tall, his hair no longer hazel, now complete black, his skin looking as white as the moon, and having Completely black wings the size of a person. But the most scary thing was his eyes. They were Blood red and looked as if they could suck you up in one gaze. His clothes had also changed. No longer did he wear a hat, now you could see all of his hair. And it appeared as if he no longer had his birthmark that made him who he was. He also wore a hoodie that went exactly with his eyes, completely black skinny jeans, and had a red metal cane. As Mabel and Stanford took in his new attributes he fell to the floor.

"Di...Dipper?" Mabel ran towards him but stopped when a voice stopped her, chilling her to the core. It was Dipper, but not at the same time. It was as if a demon, Bill, and Dipper had combined voices.

He started to stand up and when he did he started to die of laughter. He would've collapsed but managed to stop himself when he saw the looks of confusion from his family.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't help my self, it was just to funny," he said when he had enough air to talk.

"Dipper, what happened to you? You look so different, I'm scared," Mabel said in a scared voice, so pale, just as if she'd seen a ghost.

"What are you talking about my dear sister, nothing has changed one bit, no miss not one bit, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Dipper laughed insanely as Mabel cringed.

"Bill! What are you doing, I thought we destroyed you in Stanley's mindscape?" Stanford questioned, for he knew he should have been erased. "What are you talking about? Bill isn't here. It's only Me, Myself, and I HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dipper laughed again. He laughed as if this was all a game. One big game that he thinks he is winning.

Mabel was hororified. Her brother, the one she always teased, the one she loved, was now gone.

"Dipper," Mabel said in a somber voice. She was confused, she was sad, but most of all, she was scared.

As she went to go try to hug him he frowned, "What are you doing, the dipper you used to know is no longer here."

He pushed her away hen said,"Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave."And just as Stanford was going to try stop him he flapped his wings and flew through the roof, Leaving rubble behind him.

Mabel almost broke down crying at the loss of her brother when a new voice interupted

"What happened to Dipper?"

Mabel turned around to see that it was Gideon who was talking. She lookeed behind him to see Wendy, Robbie, McGucket, and everyone eles who were turned into banners looking at them with frowns on their faces.

"I have no idea," Stanford responded behind Mabel,"but i do know that he is the boy we use to know,"

 **Okay! That's a wrap, I was going to write a little more but I don't have many more ideas for right now. I mean, I have some ideas for later chapters and where I want the story to go but for right now I don't really know what to do. But anyway, that's it, sorry for the grammar mistakes but I think it's going to turn out good, BYYEEEEEE!**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Look, I'm sorry for not uploading a chapter for this story in so long. I just got bored with the story I was writing. I try to write stories and right when I get in the good part of writing I just get bored with what I'm writing. So I was looking through my failed stories I've tried writing and came across this. I looked at it and thought 'Man, look at this story, I loved writing this story. Why did I stop?' And then I realized as I read more of the unfinished chapter that it just didn't seem good enough. I mean, I've set here for about 5 minutes trying to figure out what it is and I just can't tell. It just doesn't seem to come alive like other stories I've read online. And when I read he stories I write I see the same problem. So I've decided today that no matter what, I'm going to write this story. And if it's bad, then so be it. Starting tommorow I'm going to try to start writing this again. But for the mean time I'm going to look up how to properly use commas because the more I write this right now I keep cringing because I don't know if I'm using it right or not and it's killing me. So, with all that, I bid you a good night. *bows***


	4. Sorry

**Ok, so I know I said I was going to update this but I've decided on something else. If you want to adopt this just PM me and I'll give it to you. All I ask is that you say in the summary or AN of the first chapter that you adopted it from me. Thank you all though for reading it so far.**


End file.
